Again And Again
by Victoria Balck
Summary: despúes de haberle roto el corazón por segunda vez, Bella se muda a JAcksonville para empezar de nuevo con un cambio de aires,pero no se sabe al final que es peor el remedio que la enfermedad... ubicado en el tiempo en el que Eddi deja a Bella.mal sumary
1. Chapter 1

Siempre todo sale mal. Aunque sea el plan más perfecto del mundo, al final sale mal…es como un circulo vicioso que nunca termina… primero te va mal, después las cosas te empiezan a ir bien, tan bien que por un momento eres completamente feliz…pero eso no dura mucho porque siempre ocurre algo que lo chafa todo.

Cuando me mudé a Forks me iba mal: era la típica chica del montón, que no se comía una rosca, demasiado madura para su edad y nadie me hacía caso. Cuando llegué a Forks, me enamoré de Edward y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el me correspondía, entonces me iba bien y durante unos meses fue la chica más feliz de la tierra… pero de buenas a primeras el me abandonó y todo fue mal de nuevo… aunque mal es una palabra que se queda corta…

Después fue Jake. Cuando fui a que me arreglara las motos estaba destrozada, al cabo del tiempo de conocernos más a fondo me iba bien. Tenía a alguien con quien reducir el agujero que tenía en mi pecho y que disipara las sombras que tenía a mi alrededor. Al cabo de un tiempo volví a ser feliz de nuevo cuando Jake y yo empezamos a salir de novios… pero año y medio después él se imprimo y…simplemente me hundí.

Después de eso ya no podía seguir en Forks… demasiadas experiencias traumáticas… así que me fui a Jacksonville, a un apartamento de mala muerte cerca de la casa de mi madre. Creo que esa decisión fue la que cambio mi vida. El círculo volvió a empezar y ahora me encuentro al final otra vez, pero ahora no sé como continuar. Me toco el bulto que tengo en el estomago y me pregunto que va a ser de mí… esta vez no puedo hacer las cosas sola y si él no vuelve…habrá que tomar medidas estremas.


	2. capitulo 1 Historia de Jake

Antes de nada me gustaría contar como es que he llegado a esta situación. Situémonos año y pico después de la partida de Edward.

Poco después de que Sam y los demás Exterminaran a Victoria, Jake y yo empezamos a salir. Por supuesto el ya me había advertido sobre que podría pasar si el llegaba a imprimarse, pero por aquel entonces yo estaba ciega de amor y lo único que quería era estar con él y poder borrar el vacío de mi pecho que desaparecía cuando estaba junto a Jake.

Pero lo inevitable pasó, y Jake se imprimó. Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me dijo que se había imprimado.

Flash Back

Habíamos quedado como siempre en el árbol que había cerca de la playa, aquel donde me contó lo que eran los Cullen y me había revelado leyendas sobre su tribu que después no resultaron ser leyendas, sino hechos totalmente verídicos.

Recuerdo que se había retrasado más de lo normal (teniendo en cuento que lo normal era una hora) y cuando apareció lo hizo cabizbajo y con aspecto sombrío. Casi al instante supe que algo iba mal, sobre todo cuando me dijo:

-Bells, tenemos que hablar

A continuación se sentó al lado mía en el tronco y dirigió la vista al suelo.

-¿qué pasa Jake?-le pregunté mientras me levantaba y me ponía en cuclillas delante de él.

Inesperadamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó tan fuerte que creía que me iba a partir las costillas. Noté algo húmedo en mi hombro ¿lágrimas?

-¡ei! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Él siguió llorando por un rato más hasta que se calmó un poco. Se retiró un poco de mi y me miró a los ojos. En ellos pude ver la tortura y el dolor, no me podía imaginar que podría causarle tanto dolor.

-Dios mío Bella, no sé cómo decírtelo… sin hacerte daño…

-simplemente suéltalo. —dije aparentemente calmada, pero muerta de miedo por dentro. Esto iba a doler.

Jake cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

-verás Bells. Sabes que esta mañana me ha tocado patrullar a mí y… bueno… me encontré en la carretera a una chica que había tenido un accidente ce coche, y claro no la iba a dejar hay tirada así que la ayude…. Y bueno… me he imprimado de ella…

Un silencio incomodo siguió a esta confesión. No fui capaz de pensar en nada, tenía la mente en blanco y creía que había entrado en shock. Solo oía como de lejos Jacob me llamaba.

-Bella, responde, di algo por favor. —dijo sollozando otra vez.

-no te preocupes Jake—dije en susurros—esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Me había jurado a mi misma no llorar, pero ya sentía las lagrimas empañar mis ojos.

-no me voy a poder perdonar esto nunca, Bells

-no digas estupideces Jake—grité intentando hacerme la fuerte—si has encontrado tu imprimación es algo bueno para ti. Por cierto…¿Dónde la has dejado?

Él no contestó, simplemente me abrazó más fuerte que nunca y me susurró al oído:

-gracias por todo, Bells. Te quiero.

fin del flash back

Ni que decir que esa noche lloré como no lo había hecho en años. Al día siguiente fui a la push a conocer a la imprimación de Jake… sí, lo sé, soy masoquista ¿algún problema?

Es un chica bastante mona, se llama Samantah y tenía unos diecisiete años. Era pálida, con el pelo negro, los ojos claros y algo bajita. Por desgracia era simpática y todo…

Después de estar un rato con ellos me fui a mi casa y llamé al aeropuerto para ver si tenían vuelos libres a Jacksonville. Por suerte me dijeron que sí. Hice las maletas corriendo, le escribí una carta a Charlie y durante el trayecto en coche desde casa hasta el aeropuerto llamé a René para informarle que me iría a pasar allí una temporada. Se lo tomó bien y me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Buscamos un apartamento de mala muerte en el que poder dormir y así: sin dinero ni trabaja me dispuse a empezar una nueva vida al calor de Jacsonville.


	3. Capitulo2: Buscando trabajo

**NADA ES MIO. TODO ES STEPHANIE MEYER. MIO SOLO ES EL ARGUMENTO**

Cuando llegué Jacksonville mi madre se emperró en que me fuera a vivir con ella unos días, por lo menos hasta que encontrara un piso decente en el cual vivir, pero yo estaba decidida en vivir por mi cuenta. Mi madre no tenía que enterarse de cómo lo pasaba yo por las noches…

Buscamos una casa cerca de la casa de mi madre pero todas valían demasiado caras como para pagarlas del tirón y yo no podía poner una hipoteca puesto que no tenía trabajo. Al final acabamos yendo a los barrios bajos, donde sorprendentemente estaba todo mucho más barato. Como comprenderéis acabé en un piso de alquiler en uno de aquellos barrios. Para que os hagáis una idea, no había nada limpio y el regalo de bienvenida era un bote de desinfectante don limpio (yo aquí…asiendo publicidad…xD). Tuve que echar a mi madre del apartamento para que no se pusiera a gritar como una histérica cosas como que el apartamento era antihigiénico y que nadie podría vivir allí, etc, etc…

Una vez limpio me di cuenta de que no me hacía falta que compara muebles, el apartamento estaba amueblado con una cocina de gas, una mesa y unas sillas en una de las habitaciones; una bañera (que se encontraba en un recoveco porque en el baño no cabía) un váter y una lavabo en otra habitación; y una cama en la habitación del fondo.

Una vez todo medianamente ordenado salí a buscar trabajo. Eso era lo más difícil. Una vez fuera del instituto no me había planteado ir a la universidad, ni siquiera me lo estaba planteando ahora, cuando no me vendría mal tener una carrera o un cursillo de algo. Solo me quedaba una: camarera de algún bar o repartidora de alguna pizzería.

Así que salí de mi casa dispuesta a encontrar algo sobre las cinco de la tarde. Habían un montón de tiendas que necesitaban empleadas, pero o no daba el perfil o tenía que tener una cierta clase de conocimientos de los que yo no disponía. Y así una y otra vez. Cuando empezó a anochecer decidí que era hora de hacer un pequeño descanso, así que paré en una cafetería a ver que me podía tomar con el poco dinero que llevaba.

Me senté en la barra y le pregunté al camarero:

-¿puedo comprarme una tarta con esto?

El camarero fue hacía el frigorífico un sacó una porción de tarta de él.

-toma, tarta de chocolate. No te preocupes, invita la casa.

-gracias—dije mientras empezaba a devorar la tarta.

-de nada. Es la oferta del día. Una camarera nuestra se nos va y para ''festejarlo'' regalamos una porción de tarta.

-no he visto ningún cartel de ''necesitamos empleados''

-todavía no le he puesto. —dijo mientras iba pesadamente de un lado para otro.

Me lo pensé un instante antes decir:

- yo estoy buscando trabajo, no tengo experiencia trabajando en bares pero podría intentarlo.

El camarero pareció pensárselo y después dijo:

-vale. Mañana te quiero aquí a las ocho, trae ropa cómoda y no te retrases. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas, es muy de noche para que una chica ande sola a estas horas. —dijo mientras recogía unas tasas que habría dejado algún cliente—por cierto me llamo Jonás Smith y ¿tú eres?

-Isabella, Isabella Swam.

Le hice caso y salí del bar en dirección a mi casa. La calle estaba oscura y si no llega a ser por las farolas, no habría nadie que pudiera andar por la calle sin tropezarse.

En todo el trayecto desde la cafetería hasta mi casa me sentí observada. Apresuré el paso y llegué a mi casa con la respiración entrecortada pero sana y salva. Me acosté en la cama y casi al instante me dormí. Mañana sería un día muuuy largo.


	4. capitulo 3: encuentros

**NADA ES MIO. TODO ES STEPHANIE MEYER. MIO SOLO ES EL ARGUMENTO**

La mañana siguiente me despertó un sonido irritante en incesante. Levante la cabeza de mi almohada con pesar para destrozar el objeto que me había despertado en uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Miré hacia la izquierda, el despertador temblaba con el sonido que producía.

PIIIIIII – PIIIIIIII

''estúpido despertador'' murmuré dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada ''para qué demonios lo habré puesto tan temprano''

Me acurruqué entre las sabanas y me dispuse a dormir otra vez cuando recordé el por qué despertarme tan temprano.

-¡mierda!—exclamé mientras me levantaba corriendo de la cama—no puedo llegar tarde el primer día.

Corriendo me puse una camiseta de manga corta azul, unos pantalones vaqueros claros y las zapatillas de deporte. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y Salí pitando con el monedero y el móvil.

Por suerte llegue a tiempo, creo que incluso antes de la hora. Jonás me estaba esperando en la puerta. Me saludo con la mano cuando lo vi.

-hola. Sr Smith—saludé cuando llegué a su lado.

-hola Isabella—me saludó el.

-mejor llámeme Bell...Isa. Mejor llámame Isa.

-como quieras.

Entramos en la cafetería y Smith m estuvo mostrando cómo funcionaba cada cosa antes de abrir. Jonás Smith era un hombre grande. Tenía barriga y brazos gruesos, papada y siempre parecía enfadado por algo. Había otras dos chicas más trabajando en la cafetería. Se llamaban Luna y Silvia. Luna era un chica responsable y simpática, era rubia con los ojos marrones oscuros casi negros, muy mona, aunque demasiado modesta. Silvia es…como decirlo sin ofender…algo… zorra… se pasa su turno coqueteando con los clientes. A Smith no le importa siempre que no pase de miradas coquetas y besos tirados al aire, ya que él se llena los bolsillos de la clientela que trae.

-bien, trabajas de ocho a cuatro de la tarde, con un descanso de media hora para comer a las dos, de lunes a viernes. Los sábados esto se transforma en otra cosa y todavía no tienes la experiencia necesaria. ¡ah! Y aquí se pagan por días…

La jornada se pasó volando. Aunque por la tarde solíamos tener mucho trabajo, nos las apañábamos bien. Se sacaban más o menos cien dólares al día para cada una, así que ganaba mucho en poco y nadie se podía quejar porque todos teníamos la misma cantidad de dinero.

El sábado llegó rápido. Por la mañana, aunque quería salir a hacer unas compras, aproveché para levantarme tarde. A eso de las doce y media me levanté todavía con ojos soñolientos. Me lo tome con calma. Preparé la bañera con agua caliente (aunque hacía calor las viejas costumbres no se pierden) y dejé la ropa que me iba poner cerca de esta. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes servirían y las zapatillas de deporte.

Estuve en la bañera cerca del cuarto de hora. Solo cuando el agua se empezó a enfriar me salí. Me vestí deprisa y me hice un moño con unas cuantas gomas. Cogí "algo" (bastante) de dinero, salí y cerré con llave y me dispuse a coger el autobús en la parada más cercana, que estaba a dos manzanas de mi casa.

Silvia me había contado que había buenas tiendas de ropa en una de las calles del centro. Así que pararía en el centro y desde allí me pararía a ver.

Lo que no me esperaba es que el centro fuera taaaaan grande. Me quedé parada, con cara de boba, en mitad de la plaza del centro de Jacksonville, incluso algunos guiris se pararon a echarme fotos. Estúpidos guiris…

Cuando me repuse del asombro empecé a mirar tiendas. Lo primero que hice fue entrar al supermercado a comprar un par de cosas, lo justo para la cena de esa noche. Lo metí todo en una bolsa y empecé a mirar tiendas de verdad.

Entré en unas cuantas, pero salía casi enseguida. La mayoría de prendas no me gustaban. De nunca me habían gustado los pantalones de pitillo, las camisas, las faldas de tablas, etc. Así que acabé por meterme en una tienda de lencería. Por lo menos allí no habría pijerías…

Distraída como estaba mirando prendas, no me di cuenta de que iba a chocar contra algo hasta que choqué contra él. El impacto fue tal que los dos acabamos en el suelo.

-mira por dónde vas—me gritó la persona con la que había chocado. Era un chico alto, con el pelo de un negro intenso y los ojos azules oscuros. Tenía una expresión de enojo en el rostro.

- aplícate el cuento, guapo—exclamé indignada.

De repente el muchacho se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡de que te ríes!—exclame roja de ira.

El solo dijo:

-bonito sombrero.—y después se siguió riendo.

Al principió no comprendí y me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Que yo supiera no llevaba sombrero… palpé mi cabeza vi que tenía algo en ella. Me lo quité y lo vi. Era un tanga. Se lo tiré a la cara y salí de la tienda sin mirarle dos veces.

Cuando llevaba una manzana andada me di cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo. Me di la vuelta y lo encaré.

-¿Por qué me sigues?—le pregunté.

-¿quién te ha dicho que te estoy siguiendo?—me respondió con una sonrisa burlona—solo sigo el mismo camino que tú.

Me di la vuelta sin mirarlo y seguí mi camino.

Lo malo era que cada vez que entraba a aun sitio, me lo encontraba. Y cada vez que le decía que porqué me seguía me soltaba alguna como: "no eres el centro del universo…" o "puedo ir donde quieras, es un país libre…"

Cuando me harté de ver tiendas, miré el reloj y con asombro vi que eran cerca de las cuatro y media.

"será mejor que me busque un bar para ir a comer"

Me dirigía un bar cercano y me senté dentro con el aire acondicionado. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al hombre pesao.

-¿otra vez tú?—le pregunté por enésima vez esa tarde.

Él me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

-ya que nos encontramos a todos los lados a los que vamos ¿porqué no empezamos a conocernos mejor? Te invito a comer—me propuso.

Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿pretendes que acepte una invitación de alguien de quien ni siquiera se su nombre?—le inquirí.

-no hay problema con eso. Me llamo Ángel Danawer y tú eres…

-Isabella Swan.

-una vez presentados ¿aceptas mi invitación?

Hice como si lo pensara.

-vale, pero solo si invitas tú

Gracias a todas por comentar vuestros rewiens me hacen feliiiz!!

Bss wapas

Cuidaros!


	5. capitulo 4: Conociendonos

**TODO ES STEPHANIE MEYER. SOLO ES MIO EL ARGUMENTO.**

Él soltó una carcajada y asintió. Me senté en la silla y cogí la carta. Me pedí un plato de raviolis y un refresco de naranja. Ángel se pidió lo mismo.

-¿invitas a todas las chicas con las que te tropiezas en las tiendas?—le pregunté para romper el hielo.

-no, solo a las que llevan un tanga como sombrero—respondió divertido.

-ja – ja- ja muy gracioso –dije sarcásticamente.

El rió a carcajadas.

-no te molestes. Estabas muy graciosa.

-lo que tú digas—dije ruborizándome.

Es ese momento trajeron la comida. La camarera no dejó de hacerle coqueteos a Ángel y eso me provocó un de javú (o como se escriba). De repente no estábamos Ángel y yo en una cafetería de Jacksonville, si no que estaba en una cafetería de Port Angeles con un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y de piel excesivamente pálida. Cuando me recuperé, la camarera se había ido y Ángel me miraba con una expresión extraña.

-decías…--le inste, componiendo una sonrisa falsa.

-nada, te preguntaba que donde trabajabas.—dijo sin todavía quitar esa mirada extraña de sus ojos.

-Trabajo en un bar cerca de mi casa.

-¿y hoy sábado no vas?

-no... Es extraño, pero por lo menos tengo un día de descanso.

-interesante.

-¿y tú en que trabajas?

-la verdad es que no tengo un empleo fijo. A veces me llaman par que vaya aquí, a veces me llaman para que trabaje allá…--dijo sin concretar, cosa que no me pasó desapercibida.

La tarde se pasó animada. Si de algo había servido encontrarme con Ángel era que me podía servir de un estupendo guía. Me enseñó las tiendas más buenas y más baratas, los sitios en los que debería meterme o no, las calles que debía evitar de noche y los atajos más rápidos.

Entre unas cosas y otras se nos hizo bastante de noche, así que se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Caminamos en silencio por la calle oscura por la que teníamos que pasar para llegar a mi casa.

-¿tienes que pasar por aquí todas las noches?—me preguntó con una expresión extraña.

-sí—le respondí— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-este es el tipo de calles a las que yo llamaría no aptas para ir por la noche.

-no hay otro camino… o por lo menos no otro más transitado que este.

Se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

-¿a qué hora sales de trabajar?—me preguntó.

-sobre las dos o las tres de la mañana.

-decidido—dijo dando con el piño en la mano—te vendré a buscar cuando salgas de trabajar.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

-¿estás loco?—le pregunté.

-no—dijo convencido—pero esta calle está muy oscura como para que la pases sola tan tarde.

Me encogí de hombros.

-si tu lo dices…

Dejé que me acompañara hasta el portal de mi casa. Le di mi número de teléfono y él me dio el suyo. Antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé por un rato en el portal, hasta que él se perdió por una esquina. Esa noche, como la noche en la que conocí a Jake, fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que no tuve pesadillas.

Vale es cortito, cortito, pero la inspiración no viene u.u

Muchísimas gracias por comentar, los rewiens me hacen feliiiiz!

Besos wapisimas!


	6. y parecia tonta cuadno la compramos

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie meyer, solo es mio, la historia y Angel *.*

Desde ese día, Ángel vino a recogerme todos los días a la salida del trabajo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por mis dos compañeras de trabajo, que le echaron el ojo a Ángel casi de inmediato.

-¿Quién es?—me preguntó Silvia un viernes por la noche cuando limpiábamos el bar antes de cerrar.

-¿él?—le pregunté, señalando a Ángel a través del cristal—un chico que conocí el otro día.

-Pues está tremendo—dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-lo sé.

-no será tu novio ni nada de eso ¿verdad?

-no—terminé de limpiar la barra y me dirigí al fregadero a limpiar el trapo—pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, si tiene que ser de alguien…será mío—"¿eso lo he dicho yo?" pensé perpleja "wow, vas mejorando Bella"

- y parecía tonta cuando al compramos—murmuró antes de seguir limpiando su parte.

- he terminado, me voy ya—dije cogiendo mis cosas—nos vemos el lunes.

-adiós Isa—se despidió Silvia—recuerda: póntelo, pónselo.

-deja los pegos—dije mientras podía los ojos en blanco—adiós.

Salí del bar y me apretujé dentro de mi abrigo, la diferencia de temperatura era bastante grande. Ángel estaba hablando por el móvil cuando me acerqué.

-sí, no te preocupes (…) no pasa nada, mañana me encargo (…) vale… adiós –dicho esto colgó—hola —me saludó con una sonrisa.

-hola—le devolví el saludo.

-¿Qué tal el día?—preguntó mientras empezábamos a andar.

-cansado... y ajetreado—le respondí—creo que mañana dormiré hasta tarde.

-¿entonces no puedo invitarte a comer?

-no, creo que no. Pero podríamos quedar para comer. Nada de invitaciones.

Hizo como si lo pensara un momento y luego suspiró.

- De acuerdo, nada de invitaciones. Mañana a las dos en la cafetería de la otra vez.

-vale—dije mientras me ponía la alarma en el móvil— ¿y qué tal tu día?

-bien… haciendo cosas aquí y allá…—dijo sin concretar.

Una de las cosas que me intrigaban de él era que nunca me daba una respuesta certera. Siempre me respondía con evasivas, le preguntara lo que le preguntara… todavía no sabía su edad, ni de dónde venía, ni a que era a lo que se dedicaba… nada de nada.

-interesante…

Él solo rió.  
Seguimos andando hasta llegar al callejón por el que había que pasar para llegar a mi casa. Nada más entrar, Ángel se tensó y empezó a mirar a todos lados.

-¿pasa algo?—le pregunté.

-no… no pasa nada—me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no parecía verdadera.

Llegamos al final de la calle y se relajó un poco. Cuando llegamos al portal nos paramos a charlar un rato y después nos despedimos.

-entonces… ¿mañana nos vemos en la cafetería?—le pregunte antes de que se fuera.

-seguro—dio media vuelta y mientras se iba dijo—adiós.

-hasta mañana.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, entré en mi apartamento y me eche a en la cama, casi al instante me dormí.

Más bien esto es un cap de transito… pronto vendrá la acción xDD un poco más de paciencia y ya.

Muchas gracias por los reviews.. no los puedo contestar porque básicamente no se.. soy torpe xD

Gracias por la espera ^^


End file.
